


Handcuffs and Hard-ons

by AngelSaint



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, armin is actually very kinky, because there isn't enough of it, dirty kinky things, gay butt things, marmin, so is marco, who would've known huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSaint/pseuds/AngelSaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is an asshole (not really) and Armin fucking loves it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Marmin in the world so I took it upon myself to fix that :) hope you like this Xx

"M-Marco! God- fuck!"

God my name sounds so fucking hot coming from his swollen mouth.

I give him one particularly hard thrust that has him screaming my name and digging his nails into my back. 

He throws his head back and moans, drool dripping to the pillow. 

"Yes, Marco, fuck me harder!"

I pull out, making him whine in protest, and flip him over just to slam back into him and keep the pace I was at before.

"I want the whole neighborhood to hear you scream my name, baby. I want them to know that your ass is mine." I accentuate each word with a brutal thrust.

"God, Marco I'm going to come!"

I smirk and wrap my fingers tight around his cock, cutting off his orgasm. 

"What were you saying?" I give him my sweetest smile as I reach into the bottom drawer of the nightstand and pull out a thick cock ring.

He whimpers at the sight and squirms.

"That's right baby, this is going on you while I go out and run a few errands all right?"

Tears are streaming down his face as I replace my fingers with the ring.

"Now, you know the rules. No touching or you won't get to come, no taking off the ring or you'll have to walk through town with my favorite vibrator in your tight little ass." I give his right ass cheek a pat as he nods his consent. 

"Good, I'll be back in a few hours." I lean down to give him a kiss and he nips my bottom lip. 

I straighten up to see him with a proud look on his face.

"Tsk, baby, you really shouldn't have done that."

Reaching down under the bed, I pull out a box labeled 'Personal'. I reach inside blindly searching for the things I need to make this harder on him. 

"Ah! Here they are!"  
I'm smiling again.

I slowly pull out handcuffs and a thick, green vibrator. 

His eyes go wide as he begins to apologize profusely. 

"Ah, ah, ah, you got yourself into this mess, now you have to deal with the consequences."

Already prepared from before I push the vibrator into him, handcuffing his wrists to the headboard. 

"See you in a few hours, be good Armin." And without turning back I close the door to the bedroom and leave.


	2. Marco's surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco comes back to a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ! Second part yay

After sitting in the library for about an hour I got a text from Reiner seeing if Armin and I wanted to come to the bar with him, Bertholt, and Eren. 

To: Reiner

Sure, I have a few hours to kill I'll be there in 10 minutes.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and headed down to the bar to meet with the guys.

"Hmmm, I wonder how Armin is holding up?" I muse.

I finally meet up with Reiner, and Eren outside of, "'The Winged Wall', huh?"

"Yeah! It's my favorite bar!"

Well Reiner seems excited to be drinking.

"Where's Bertl?" I looked around trying to spot the sweaty giant.

"Oh! He works here. He told me he could get us drinks for half-price!"

"Oh well that's very nice of him." I smiled as Reiner excitedly made his way inside and over to his tall boyfriend.

I walk up to the bar greeting Bertholt."Hey, you didn't tell me you got a new job."

"Oh, yeah. It pays well, and I kinda just started a few days ago."

"So Freckles, where's my bestfriend?" Eren asks, drink already in hand.

"He got a little tied up at home." I gave him a smile before ordering a simple beer.

The thought of Armin tied up, and not being able to touch himself has me twitching in my pants.

After another beer I tell them I have to get home and help Armin and they let me off easy enough. 

I'm straining in my pants and, God, I can't wait to fuck Armin's pretty brains out.

I walk into the house and it's quiet, I can't even hear the humming of the vibrator I out in Armin before I left. 

Something's wrong.

"Armin?, baby, are you okay?"

I slowly approach the bedroom and push the door open.

Empty.

The handcuffs are laying on the bed along with the vibrator, but no Armin.

"Armi-."

Everything goes black.

"Welcome home babe." He purrs in my ear as he pulls me along behind him to..... the living room?

"Stay right here, babe I need to grab a few things." He whispers.

A minute later he returns and I hear a thunk. Then my pants come down, underwear and all.

"Ar-Armin what are you doing?"

I hear the scnick of a bottle opening and then something cold at my entrance. Oh god. It's been a while since I bottomed. I'm pushed over what feels like the couch and I feel him press a cold, wet finger into me. 

"Ahh!"

Then a hand rubbing my tense back.

"Gotta calm down, babe, or this won't be easy."

Another finger is added and scissored as a relax.

"Doing so good baby, taking my fingers so well."

I whimper into the cushion as he adds a third finger.

God, he's so close to my-.

"Gah! Right there! Oh fuck Armin"

I hear him laugh and then pull his fingers out. And of course I fucking whine. 

"Stand up."

Oh. That's new. And actually really hot. So I do as I'm told. 

I hear buzzing somewhere to my right and then feel Armin guiding me to the buzzing.

"Now I'm going to help you sit down."

"Why would I need help sitting dow-ahhh!"

A vibrator prods at my entrance and now I understand why he fingered me open.

"Go on, babe, take a seat."

I can hear the smile in his fucking voice.

I slowly sit down on the vibrator and oh my God that feels nice.

"Give me your hands."

Without waiting for an answer I feel him take my hands behind my back and cuff them in place on the chair.

"Armin?" What's he going to do with me.

"Now I'm going to take the blindfold off, okay?"

"Okay?" I answer.

He pulls the fabric from my eyes and my breath is knocked out of me. I don't even feel the vibrator in my ass, all I can do at the moment is stare at the beautiful boy in front of me wearing the sheerest pink lingerie I've ever seen, and suddenly my dick feels like it's going to explode.

"Oh my fucking God baby."

"Does it look alright?" He asks shyly.

"Does it look- it looks fucking amazing and if you aren't riding my dick in the next 10 seconds I'm going to fucking scream"

He grins and proceeds to straddle me and kiss up my neck.

"I. Thought. You. Might. Like it." He says in between kisses. 

I lean my head to the side providing better access and moan as he sinks his teeth into the spot just above my collar bone.

"God Armin please, I need to be inside you." I groan as he licks up my neck.

"Mmmm so impatient." 

He kisses me once before pulling his panties aside and slowly seating himself on lap.

He lets out a high pitched whine that makes me want to rip through these handcuffs and fuck his pretty little ass till next week. 

When he speaks his voice comes out high and breathy.

"M-Marco, fuck, you're so big."

He raises himself and slams back down again and again letting out scream after scream that should sound like Marco's name but comes out as unintelligible babbling.

"God Marco I'm so close."

"I am too baby."

He then reaches behind me and I feel the handcuffs fall from my wrists.

"Marco I need you to lay me out and fuck me like a rag doll. Be as rough as you can." He whispers breathily in my ear and who am I to deny him his request.

I pick him up and lay him back on the floor.

"Are you ready baby?"

"Fuck me." Is his only response."

"As you wish."

I flip him over, pushing his face into the carpet, and pulling his arms behind him.  
I push into him and pick up a brutal pace that has him screaming and crying for me to go harder.

"Touch me! Oh god please touch me I'm so close!"

"No. You're going to come just from getting fucked like the little cock-slut you are."

He spreads his legs wider at that and I angle deeper into him nailing his prostate repeatedly. 

He comes screaming my name as I pump my load into his ass.

 

We collapse next to each other on the carpet, panting. I pill Armin to my chest and kiss his sweaty hair.  
"I love you so much baby. Did you like it?"

He looks up at me with sleepy eyes.

"You gotta fuck me like that again sometime holy fuck. I love you so much holy shit." He curls up into my chest sighs happily. 

"Maybe I will." I kiss his head again before taking us both to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At that's the end :) I hope you enjoyed it leave kudos if you liked it maybe? Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you made it to the end how'd ya like it? Was it okay? Leave kudos if you liked it maybe? Xx


End file.
